Burning a Frosted Rose
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: Love it makes you do stupid things but what happens when stupid thing get dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby rushed towards the library hoping not that it hadn't closed for the night. With her semblance she rushed as fast as she could without crashing into another group of students like before. Ruby reached the library two minutes before closing. The game board was on the second floor in the middle between the sections of types of grimm and how to dispatch them with different types of weapons and a section on Aura and how it can manifest in different ways. The game board was there all cards left just as they were when they all had went back to the dorm. "Thank Dust." Ruby exhaled as she gathered all the cards. As she collected the cards she looked through each player hands." Might as well see if I had a chance at winning this game." Ruby mumbled to herself while picking up the cards seeing if she had a chance of winning if Blake would have participated and not read a book every time it wasn't her turn and have no idea what had happened the pervious turns.

She looks at Yang's had first seeing that she was winning before. She had all Vale based card most of them were trap cards the other weren't that good." She was going to fuck with everyone till the end huh?" Ruby already knew that her hand wouldn't be able to defeat her sister unless Yang got extremely carless or wasn't paying attention to the board. "Now what did Blake have?" Ruby asked herself picking up the pile of cards that Blake never played. Looking through the cards she found that she had the best cards for Atlas. If had played she could have won the whole game and still have half her cards left." Damn it Blake." Ruby head hung low as she felt a little pity for her teammate who, read rather than have fun with her friends. She finally got around seeing what Weiss had in her hand. They were decent Vacuole cards. Some were environmental hazards sandstorm and such. Weiss seemed more confused about playing the game than anything.

Ruby knew that Weiss's father wouldn't probably allow her to play the game most likely thinking that such games were beneath her. Weiss told her that her father was grooming her to be the next president of the company. She knew that this was forced decision that she wouldn't be able to change but, after she learned Blake's secret and saw how the White Fang was on the offensive because of unfair treatment. Weiss swore to Blake and herself that she was going to change that. Ruby admired that drive that Weiss had when her mind was focused on something she knew that something seemed impossible for others.

Ruby finished collecting the cards and figures placing them in the box and left the library. She was almost caught by the librarian but, she had eye sight do that Ruby was able to sneak away with her noticing that she had just left after closing. Ruby arrived at the room to find that her teammates were already sleeping. Yang was sprawled across her bed leg hanging off the edge. Blake was resting peacefully a book resting on the nightstand next to her. Weiss was sleeping just a peacefully as Blake her hair let down." Weiss looks so beautiful when she sleeps." Ruby though while she got dressed in her pajamas in the moonlight. Ruby always had a crush on Weiss ever since she told her that she was going to be the best teammates that she could be for her. She could never tell her that though, they had just met not even six months ago. "Huh, Weiss why is it so hard for me to tell you about my feelings?" Ruby asked herself as she jumped into her bed trying to not make any noise in doing so. She didn't Ruby grabbed her pillow and rested her head on it and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Ruby was awoken by the sound of fighting. "Well princess it's not my fault you weren't watching where you were going." Ruby heard her sister complain as she rubbing her eyes to see what Yang had done this time. It was another incident with Yang leaving her boots in the middle of the floor and Weiss had tripped over them, again.

"I mean seriously it has been month you think you would have gained the decency to at least put them near the doorway or something." Weiss argued pointing to the side of the door to emphasize her point. They had this argument every other month if Ruby was remembering correctly.

Ruby checked her scroll to see what time it was .It was 10am Saturday the sky was clear, birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Ruby just sighed as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom avoiding the growing tension between her sister and her teammate. After she exited the bathroom she saw that they were in heated staring contest. Weiss's cold eyes were against Yang's now burning red eyes. "Blake get the bucket." She and Blake sighed as Blake grabbed the emergency bucket for when Yang starts 'flaring up' and they need to put her out before she burns the room or something. Blake hands Ruby the bucket filled with water and went to get change into her outing clothes. After two minutes of watching the fire and ice duo stare at each other Ruby decided to follow Blake lead and get dress as well.

As soon as she got her shirt over her head it was a signal for a hell to break loose. "That's it princess." Yang's aura spiked as went to tackle Weiss. Weiss just side stepped watching Yang trip over her own boots. The yellow brawler went flying and landed two inches away from the nightstand all the while Weiss laughed at the irony that befell Yang.

"What happened Yang? Weren't you watching where you were going? Weiss mocked as she went to get changed while Yang laid face down on the floor aura seeming to go back to its original clam. As soon as everyone finished getting dressed Yang got up from the floor.

"Weiss I'm sorry. I promise that I won't place my shoes in the middle of the room anymore." Yang apologized getting closer to give her a hung that Weiss quickly refused. Yang decided to force it since the bucket was still full of water was in arms reach of Weiss. After Yang took a shower and they fixed the two small burn marks on the floor they left the room.

"Where to guys?" Ruby asked as they walked down the corridor. They pondered this until Weiss said they should go back to the Vale festival and see other people from other school. His was most likely a spying tactic to see the strengths and weaknesses of other or she actually wanted to go. Blake and Yang agreed and they left.

The Dust jet was full of students from all of Remnant. All gawked at the view that the dust jet had to offer. They soon docked and they went to the middle of town. "Why don't we go to the carnival and see what we can win?" Ruby asked the group as they looked at each other. Why don't we look around first Ruby?" Yang as she gestured behind her with booths lining the streets. Weiss and Blake nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright fine let's go." Ruby agreed. Secretly she wanted to get something for Weiss since she didn't know what to say maybe a gift would say it. Though she didn't know what to get something for someone who has had anything they had ever wanted grant to them. "I guess I have to figure that out while were out." Ruby thought as she followed her sister into the busy streets. Shortly, soon after she had lost her sister and friends completely in the crowd. "Oh come one I just like the first day." Ruby looked around for Yang, Weiss or Blake. She didn't see any of them. Ruby rushed around looking for at least one of her teammates. "I'll just call them." Ruby whips out her scroll to find that it's dead." The one time I don't charge the damn thing is the day I need it most." Ruby sighed in defeat to the thing known as fate and accepted the fact that she was going to have to look for her friends.

Ruby spent her day looking for her friends. She looked at the obvious place like the bookstore, the club and the most popular dust store in Vale but nothing. She would have had a horrible day if it wasn't for that cookie eating contest. She got second place to some person named Caboose. He wasn't bright as he didn't know it was a contest until the end of the competition. Caboose was supposedly from Vacuole and wore body armor supplied from Atlas. His friends fought after words. They began to argue that they should be wasting time here then some guy was shot in the head by Caboose. He died for a minute and came back to life. He said that his armor saved him but that was a lie his aura flicked dead and came back to life. Ruby decided not to look into it any further and looked for her teammates once again. Soon Ruby saw the one person she was most glad to see in all of Vale.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out not getting a response because of all the people around her. Ruby called out again only to be cancelled out once again. Weiss moved around the corner an unknown force pulling her. Ruby soon got to the corner to see what happened to her. Ruby froze in shock when she saw how Weiss was with. It was Neptune Sun teammate and friend was kissing Weiss. The shocking thing was that Weiss was into the kiss. She was on the tips of her heels, embracing him like she would fall if she didn't. Ruby felt as if heart was in a cold snap and the next heartbeat caused it to shatter from being so frail from the cold. "No. No. No No." Ruby ran with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to see the sight of someone she loved kiss someone else. She didn't know where she was going all she hoped was to escape the pain in her heart but, she couldn't no one can. Ruby crashed into someone when she tried to rub her eyes to get rid of the tears.

Ruby fell to the ground. She didn't even bother to get up. What was the point the one the she loved was with someone else." Are you ok?" A voice asked as it offered a hand to help her up. Ruby took the hand and stood up. Ruby cleared her eyes to see that I was Cinder that she had met on the first day of class of the new semester. "No." Ruby answered weakly. She just wanted to disappear.

"What happened?" Cinder asked seeming genuinely consider of Ruby. Ruby looked at her then the ground having a hard time making eye contact.

"I saw someone I love kiss someone else and I don't know what to do." Ruby broke down once again. Cinder trying to console her as Ruby cried. She waited until the waterworks stopped from Ruby's eyes.

"Who is it?" Cinder asked holding onto Ruby's hands. "Her name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee." Ruby answered feeling her throat burn as she spoke the words. Cinder smiled a bit. "Why don't we try to get her back to you?" Cinder suggested happy to see that Ruby started to change demeanors for a bit.

"Really?" Ruby looked into her eyes hoping that she telling the truth. Seeing Cinder smile gave her hope." Yes Really." Cinder answered as Ruby eyes filled with tears again this time with hope in them.

"Thank you!" Ruby hugged Cinder tightly thinking that she was soon going to be with Weiss." No problem Ruby. No problem at all." Cinder hugged her eyes glowing with power and a devious smile.

* * *

Please review. Sorry of the slow upload you know how life is. Pm me if you have any ideas for a story or tell me what I have to improve on. Stay awesome readers


	2. Chapter 2

"So this Weiss person is she really that special to you?" Cinder asked the teen in front of her try to gauge how deep this love truly is. The question was this a teenage crush or was it serious and that she really wanted help so that she might be able to get the girl of her dreams.

"Yea. I just...I really like but she's a girl and on my team. What can I even do!? If I tell her and she rejects me it will be awkward for the rest of our time a school and then there's the fact that I saw her kissing him so what can we even do."

"So she's serious about her. Let's see how I can turn this little girl into a nice little pawn." Cinder thought as she looked at the girl in front of her. Here she has a little hunters not know the ways of love and how easily it can destroy you. "Now what should I tell this lost little lovesick puppy." Cinder considered what she should tell Ruby to make her trust her now so it'll be easier to manipulator later on.

"First Ruby what does Weiss like? If you like her you should give a gift that shows her that you're interested in her and if she asks why you can always tell it was a gift to her as a teammate. If anything this shows her that you care about her the choice of whether she takes as a friend or as something more is ultimately up to her." Cinder sounded since advising the young huntress on what to do and how to act if thing do not goes she hopes.

"Do really think that will work with a girl like Weiss?" Ruby asked trying to imagine what she would get for Weiss and how to give it to her. She imagined the scenario but kept coming to the result of her saying that she didn't want the give that she hated it. Then, she thought of Neptune of giving her a better gift and she was going to kiss him once again in front of her breaking her heart even further. Snapping out of this thought she looked at the older woman in front of her hoping that she would be able to dispel these thoughts and help her find a way that so that Weiss would say yes and kiss her instead.

"Oh of course she will. Come on and follow me let's look around and let's see of we can find anything that may sway Weiss in to you favor." Cinder began to stroll away know that the little huntress behind her was going to follow her. Without even looking behind her she knew the Ruby was right behind her nervous about what she was trying to do. "Come on follow me little pawn we have a lot of things to do." Cinder thought as she strolled into the shopping district of Vale stopping only so that Ruby would be next to her when she wanted to probe her more on the heiress in question.

As soon as Ruby walked up to Cinder she asked her a question." So do you know what she like or at least have an idea of what she would like to have but would not buy herself?" Ruby started to think about the things of what Weiss might like or what she might like and would buy for herself. She was an heiress of one of the biggest energy producers in the world so Ruby doubted that there were thing that Weiss really liked but, didn't own. But, she had told Ruby that her father want her to be perfect so she didn't really have much of a childhood so it was possible that there were a lot of things that she liked but, didn't get because it would probably be too childish in the eyes of her father. She said she always wanted bunk beds when she was a child so it was possible she may like something simple that she wasn't able to have before. While, she was thinking time was still going on as people passed them by. There were other events going on as Cinder waited for her newly acquired pawn think about getting her the target of her plan a gift to show her love.

"Well?' Cinder asked as she crossed her arms starting to get a little impatience waiting for a little girl to decided want to get for someone she supposedly loved and it didn't help that she was her roommate for Dust sake. "I knew this was going to take a while but, she didn't expect her to get stunned on a simple question like that."

After what seemed like an hour Ruby started to move to a store that sold small stuffed animals. Of course that they had a giant selection of creatures from all of Remnant. Ruby looked around looking for the one that she was going to get Weiss as Cinder just waited outside for her. Cinder opened her scroll looking through that apps and checking the time so that to make sure that helping Ruby won't conflict any later plans and luck for her they didn't. Then, after ten minutes Ruby walked out of the store with a medium size bag and a wide smile on her face.

"She going to be so happy!" Ruby practically squealed as held the bag in hand. Ruby had chosen a small white wolf that she believed represented Weiss since she was like a lone wolf in the beginning of the semester and now she act like the rest of her team was her pack.

"Well that's perfect why don't we try to find her so that you can give it to her." Cinder as she smile a false sincere smile that looked as genuine as Ruby's'. "Finally, and I never thought a girl with a semblance of super speed would take so long to get something." Cinder once again lead they way as they walked back to where they once before. She know that Weiss was most likely not going to be there but it was better than looking for her in all the other districts that Vale had to offer. She was right and the Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Cinder decided to look back to see that Ruby was typing something on her scroll.

"Sorry Cinder but I have to get back to Beacon because Weiss is already there." Rub said as she returned her scroll to its respective place at her side.

"Oh before you leave give mayor number so that if you want to send me a massage and tell me how it went when you can." Cinder took out her scroll and open up the function so that she can grade information with Ruby. Ruby opened the same application on her scroll as well and soon that both acquired each other's numbers. "Ok wish me luck!" Ruby as she rushed to the dust jet back to Beacon.

"Latter my little pawn see you soon." Cider thought sinisterly as she walked into the crowd walking to her next destination.

Ruby walked with glee as she walked to her dorm." I can't wait to seed the look on Weiss's face when she gives her the gift. Once Ruby reach the door she stopped and took a depth breath. She opened the door to find that everyone was minding their own business. Blake was reading her book as usual, Yang was playing with her scroll playing the newest horror game and Weiss was playing with something new that she did have before. Ruby felt herself die a little inside seeing that Weiss was playing with a small plushy. "Where did you get that Weiss?" Ruby questioned as her gripped righted on the plastic handles of the bag she was holding.

"Oh Neptune won it for me." Weiss answered holding the plush in hand. It was a small little plush that had small white wings and a small little halo above its head. "So what did you get Ruby?" Weiss questioned putting down the pushy onto her bed.

"Oh nothing just so this and those it was kind of cute so I got it." Ruby faked a smile as she pulled out the small toy plushy from the bag to show Weiss.

"Aww Ruby that is actually cute." Weiss as she looked over the plushy that Ruby held in her hands.

Ruby felt a bit happy hearing that she got something that Weiss thought was cute." You want it. I'm not into these things that much." Ruby in an attempt to try to gift it to Weiss. She wished that she would have been to first one to give a gift to Weiss but she was that lucky.

"No thanks Ruby I have a history with that type of plush." Weiss a she recounts some of the tales of her past. On how the White fang would so dimes use this little innocent things to as a calling card. Weiss remembers the day where a close friend and someone like a uncle was attacked and killed. A member of the white fang left it through and let a little tag.

"Like lambs to the slaughter."

Afterwards The room was focused on Weiss and was quiet." So no thank you Ruby. "Weiss walked away laying on her bed once again looking at the thing that Neptune got her.

Ruby felt bad that the gift that gift that she was planning to give to her was going to remind her of something so horrible." This was a complete and total failure. Now what do I do next?" Ruby questioned before she looked at her scroll and decided to get some more help.

"Can you see me tomorrow. The plan failed and I don't know what to do next."

Ruby Rose

"Of course. How can I help" Cinder smiled as she replied." This could get interesting."

* * *

Finally a chapter is out. This has been more trouble than I thought it would be. After have multiple technical troubles it done. Please review good or bad. If there any mistakes tell me and I will fix them in time. Because of time constraints that it's going to be harder to write these stories. I will try my best to finish them all.


End file.
